Heaven
by BritainsBrows
Summary: Germania and Rome sit together in heaven.


Germania sat next to another man as he looked out upon the cloudy bright landscape of heaven.

The two were sitting on what felt like a hill. They had a good view of the world and all it's little bumps, so at the very least or was higher than the rest of the landscape. Germania liked seeing the world from above. It was very empowering, and somewhat calming knowing that he could see everything that might come at him. It gave him a sense of comfort.

The man next to him didn't seem to care where he was, just as long as he had someone to talk to about girls. He could have been in a dungeon, and he'd still be going on about his latest trip to a tavern, or what have you.

Sir Roman Empire was certainly a pain, but he was also the only thing Germania had.

Germania looked over at his only friend. As usual the curly haired man was talking away, happy as ever.

Germania wasn't exactly the smiling type. Emotions weren't his thing. He liked to think that he was a leader, and leaders need to be strong for everyone. In reality he was also just really awkward. Not like Germania would ever admit it.

Rome was going on about hair colors now.

Doesn't this man have thoughts beyond parties and girls? He must. No one is that shallow minded. No one is that one dimensional.

Maybe Rome is.

No. How could Germania think such things about his friend? His only friend, and he put him aside as if he's just an idiot. Which he obviously isn't. It's easy to think that just by looking at him, but you forget that the apparent idiot you're talking to is Sir Roman Empire. A military genius, intellectual, and master of the arts.

He obviously was much more than what appeared on the surface, so why does he only talk about girls?

Why would anyone hide themselves if they were that great?

"Rome."

Rome stopped his speaking immediately, and, somewhat surprised, looked over at his usually silent friend.

"What do you think?"

"About what?" Rome asked.

"Other than girls, what do you think about."

Rome stopped completely. A wave of shock seemed to pour over his face. He suddenly wasn't so happy.

"Uh, well..."

Germania watched his friend try to find an answer. Rome looked to be searching anywhere for an answer, looking almost distressed. He was doing his best to try and keep that feeling to himself.

This was one of the many times Germania wished he could read people, but despite his social problems Germania began to see that Rome didn't want to answer, for whatever reason. It wasn't his business.

"It's fine. You don't have to answer."

Rome looked like a weight had been lifted off of him, but his expression didn't change. He kept the same distant look.

The pair looked at the landscape for a while together. They just stared at the clouds. All of the heavenly wonder was taken in by the two's eyes. Their greedy eyes. Everything was white. A beautiful immaculate white. Germania was glad he ended up in such a place. During his life he had thought that nations don't do much that is truly good. Whatever they did was for the good of themselves, and almost every move they made hurt someone. Why put a nation in such a nice place? It'd be so much easier to condemn them for the heaps that they did wrong, than to find the few good things they did and put them in a nice place. An absolutely beautiful place.

Anything that he had thought was beautiful before didn't come close to comparing to this place. He couldn't describe it. It was just pure. Pure was something you never find on earth. No one was pure. No one ever has been. Germania wasn't pure in any form of the word, and Rome wasn't pure. But the question was how dirty was Sir Roman Empire? Germania knew how filthy he was. He knew his inner workings, but how does his only companion in heaven work? That was the question. That was the question that wasn't to be answered.

Some things are meant to stay to ones self. Some people prefer to keep their filth to themselves and pretend it never happened. They like to pretend that all their filth didn't happen. They like to pretend they are cleaner. Some people are just born into the wrong roles. Born into dirtier roles than they were created to handle properly.

Sir Roman Empire was born to be a leader, but not one that was meant to carry all the side effects that came with leading for eternity.

No one was meant to do that.

This was heaven. White, pure heaven. Heaven today, heaven tomorrow, heaven forever. This forever is where Germania and Rome were to be until the end of time itself.

But no one is meant to live forever.

Nobody.

woah me that was deep. I just had a long train ride so I wrote a one shot that turned into something really deep. It was originally going to be Germania discovering that Grandpa rome's curls are E-Zones but I really went off course and produced this. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly welcomed


End file.
